Promise Rings
by Shelby TheKurtsie
Summary: First ever Klaine multi-chapter! *yay* Slightly AU, as stated in the pre-story thing, but anyways. Blaine is graduating. Not much I can say without revealing the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU fic because it's way ahead of the actual show. I won't say what's happening yet, but I think my lack of titling ability gives this one away. I still want you to read it though, because I love you all so much and my aim is to please.

I know that in the actual show, Kurt is a senior, therefore older than Blaine, who I know is a junior, but for all intensive purposes, it's reversed in this fic.

I'm hoping to eventually turn this into a multi-chapter thing, rather than just a oneshot, but given my schedule, I don't know if I'll really have a lot of time for it. Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you read. If it doesn't work out the way I plan, I still want you to read it and like it and stuff like that.

Remember, reviews are love. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROMISE RINGS<span>**

Part One: Looking Back

Blaine Anderson walked through McKinley's nearly empty halls. Summer was getting closer by the day, and he hated the thought. The banners on the walls were so colorful, meant to be cheerful, but really, Blaine couldn't be more miserable.

"Congratulations, Grads of 2011!"

Just seeing it made him want to tear it down. He wasn't ready to leave. Not by a long shot. This was only Blaine's second year here, and already he was missing the obnoxious comments of Sue Sylvester. He turned the corner to enter the choir room for the last time. Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the class, announcing his own congratulations to them before the bell rang.

Kurt sat up in his usual seat in the top corner waving at Blaine to hurry up. He made his way up the stairs without a word and took his place next to his boyfriend. Blaine shot him a weak smile and held out his hand.

"What's the matter, Blaine. You seem upset?" Kurt said, lacing their fingers together.

Blaine stared to the front of the class, not paying much attention to Kurt at all.

"Blaine!"

"Huh? What? Sorry, Kurt. I'm just.. A bit out of it right now. What's Mr. Schue talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Talking about how he's gonna miss all the grads this year, and how we did so well at Nationals and blah, blah, blah."

"Ah, okay." Blaine slumped over in his chair a bit and started thinking, oblivious to the annoyed look on Kurt's face.

About Karofsky, how Kurt had snuck into Dalton two years ago to spy on the Warblers, but wound up transferring there in the end. He had to hand it to David. If it weren't for him terrorizing the daylights out of Kurt, they might never have fallen in love. The time he had talked the Warblers into helping him sing to Jeremiah at the GAP. Being rejected, feeling alone until Kurt told him he loved him. He remembered the day Kurt interrupted the Council meeting, barged in wearing all black and announcing Pavarotti's death. The way he sang Blackbird in his memory. Their first kiss in the Senior Commons.

Fast forward a year. Kurt had practically _begged _him to transfer to McKinley.

"_I want the rest of high school to be magic." _he had said.

It had been difficult, but Blaine wanted to see more of him. There was no doubt about it. It was leaving the Warblers that had been difficult. But hell, if it meant being with Kurt more, he would do it. Blaine thought of the night last November, and he couldn't help but grin.

Of course, Santana of all people had been the first to notice, coming up to Kurt's locker barely two weeks later to tell them they'd "done Auntie Tana proud."

And now here he was. Sitting next to Kurt. Waiting for the inevitable. This was the last day before their lives began. There would be no more getting slushied. No more Cheerios, extra Glee Club practices, fundraisers for Nationals.

Blaine turned to stare at Kurt. This would be the hard part. No matter what he told himself, he knew he'd never be ready. And there was no way that he could make Kurt leave.

Mr. Schuester started talking about plans for next year. How under Blaine's influence, New Directions should try to be a bit more 'Top 40' so they'd gain more members.

Through Blaine's cluttered thoughts, he heard something about "That new Adele song"

He squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, and the bell rang. Convocation was tonight, and that would be the end.

...

Principal Figgins called out the names, and the students walked across the stage to get their diplomas.

"..Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine almost didn't hear his name. He had been too busy staring out into the audience at Kurt. He shook Figgins' hand and took the rolled up piece of paper casting his trademark smile out at the crowd, who clapped in his honor as he proceeded to sit down with the rest of the senior class.

After Lauren Zizes sat down next to him Principal Figgins reached for the microphone.

"Students, parents. Let's all congratulate the graduates of William McKinley High School, twenty eleven."

There was the thunderous roar of applause from everyone, and the words of "Don't Stop Believing" droned through the speakers.

A small tear trickled from Blaine's eye. It really was over.

* * *

><p>End of part one! I think I will be able to make this into a multi chapter fic. I have lots more to work with, and I can see how I can make this go now. Please be patient with me, and I promise to put out new installments ASAP. I can't promise it'll be a long fic, but we'll see!<p>

Reviews = Love. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray for part two! Sorry this took so damn long to update. I'm gonna try and keep more on top of it now that Glee is on hiatus. -dies-

I've got another multi chapter fic already planned, and one chapter written, but I want to finish Promise Rings first, so I won't drop any hints just yet.

Also, I think for this one, I'm gonna make it from Blaine's POV, but it won't change again. I promise. And I kinda did it in third person for the last one as sort of a prologue. It's not gonna be much longer. My idea train sort of dried up on me. And by much longer I mean that I might draw it to a close in this chapter. Sorry about that. :( [Possibly an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. If it fits, I'll work it in]

**disclaimer, I'm also not a country music fan, but it's fitting for the situation, so..

But don't let that turn you off of reading it!

Also, I don't own Glee or CrissColfer, but the world would be a happy place if I did.

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

Kurt had invited me over for a 'sleepover' that night, which meant talking, and eating, and kissing, and watching Broadway musicals on DVD. It was a little thing, but I knew I would miss it come this time next week. Without a doubt I accepted.

I showed up at the Hummel's about seven thirty. Burt greeted me with the usual bear hug and told me Kurt was up in his room with a pizza and the DVD player. We laughed over the fact that Kurt would actually be eating pizza, despite being bad for his complexion.

I slowly walked upstairs and knocked lightly on the door. Even the narrow stairwell leading to Kurt's room was enough to make him tear up.

"Come in baby!" came the chiming voice I knew and loved.

I pushed the door open to see that Kurt had rearranged the room just for the night: the TV was set up in the corner and he had made it so that the pillows and blankets made a fort just big enough for the two of them. The real highlight though, was Kurt. He stood there in red flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly, accenting his chest and bringing out his collarbone, his hair combed into its natural state. When I moved in to hug him, it became clear he had recently been in the shower, the light smell of his soap radiating from his skin and the minty scent of his moisturizer.

"So what musicals have we decided on for this week?"

Kurt held up the cases with pride. "I've selected Rent, West Side Story, and what sleepover wouldn't be complete without the Wizard of Oz?"

I smiled. It was incredible how Kurt always knew exactly what movies I felt like watching. Boyfriend Instinct, he called it.

Kurt sauntered over to the TV; even in his pj's, his perfect little body had that flirty wiggle that drove me wild. I had to slump down into our little fortress and cover myself with a pillow to hide my raging teenage hormones. He sat down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder and locking our hands together.

We sat there for the next two and a half hours quoting the lines from West Side Story and cramming as much pizza into our mouths as we could, Kurt didn't even bother dabbing the oil off of the pepperoni. By mid way through the second movie, we had forgotten what we were watching. Kurt was lying on top of me, his arms wrapped around my neck, and lightly grinding against me. My hands were on his hips, pressing him against me.

"Kurt.." I cut in.

"Yes Blaine?" he murmured against my lips.

I brushed his hair out of his face and stared into his eyes. I wasn't going to waste this moment. It'd be the only one I would have for a long time. I'd surprise him later.

"Never mind," I whispered, letting my hands wander. "you're all that matters right now."

For a moment I thought that we were going to go further than we usually did in our little make out sessions. It didn't matter though, all I cared about was being there with him. New York was so far away, and four years was so long.

Who knew how long we lay there, it might have been minutes, it could have been hours. We neither knew nor cared. It was even better and more beautiful than the night last November.

Kurt fell asleep on my chest that night. His kiss swollen lips curved into a tiny, perfect, smile, his hair now a tangled mess, and his cheeks were flushed and rosy.

"Good night, baby." I kissed the top of his head. My surprise could wait until morning.

...

I woke up about eight. Kurt was curled up into the fetal position, looking as adorable as ever. I lay there and watched him sleep, taking him in, and I let out a breathy sigh. No matter how much I tried to prepare myself, I'd never be able to leave him behind without the pangs of emptiness.

The smell of pancakes began to waft downstairs, and I could see a smile forming on his face.

"How long have you been up?" he asked me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hmm, maybe an hour or so. I was watching you sleep."

"Ha, you creeper."

I leaned over and kissed him, it was short but passionate nonetheless. "Carole's making breakfast."

Kurt nodded. "Pancakes. I'm hungry, let's go."

I laughed as he dragged me upstairs to eat.

...

My bags were packed already and I yelled at Kurt to get downstairs so we could drive to the airport.

Burt shoved them into the trunk of the car and Kurt finally came outside.

"You realize it wasn't necessary for you to do your hair up, right?"

"I know, but you're going to New York and you won't see me for a long time. I wanted to look half decent in your memory." he said jokingly.

He kissed me, and I playfully messed up the perfectly coiffed style.

"Hey!"

"Kurt, you look amazing no matter how your hair looks."

"Pfft."

Burt started up the car, and it was only a matter of minutes now before I left Lima.

Kurt and I held hands and made silly faces at each other for the duration of the car ride. Since I had already messed up his hair, I had to be extra careful not spill my Starbucks on his Alexander McQueen jacket.

"Don't Forget to Remember Me" came on the radio and we sang along quietly before pulling into the airport parking lot and walking inside.

I put my bags on the counter, and the attendant proceeded to check them. Once I was cleared, I went back over to Kurt, taking his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you so damn much, Kurt."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box.

"Kurt Hummel, I've known you for two years, and they've been the most amazing two years of my life. One day, I want to marry you, and start a family." I opened the box, exposing the narrow platinum band and I could see tears welling up in his eyes as I did so. "It's a promise ring. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but I hope you accept it. I have one too, and I promise there will only ever be a place in my heart for you."

I had barely finished speaking before he answered: "Yes, Blaine, a thousand times yes, I'll wear it. It's beautiful." he smiled, the tears streaming down his face.

I slipped it onto his finger and kissed his hand, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I don't want to let go." I murmured.

"I don't want you to let go either."

"_All passengers on Flight 182 to New York, we are now boarding._"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. I promise I'll Skype you when I get to New York."

He smiled at me, and I kissed him goodbye.

...

As the flight attendant went over safety procedures, I closed my eyes and thought of Kurt. I missed him already. I knew that there was always Skype and texting, but nothing matched up to being there with him.

Finally, the plane took off, and I shoved in my headphones. The song playing was the one that had been playing in the car. I sank back in my chair and relaxed, falling asleep and dreaming of the amazing man waiting back in Lima for me.

"_Just one more thing before you leave,_

_Don't forget to remember me._"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)<p>

And I think I have an idea for the epilogue. *yay*

I'll try and get onto the new fic I have planned. It's kind of more angst-y than romantic, and you'll probably all hate me for it, but only time will tell.

Don't let the fact that I can't answer stop you from reviewing!


End file.
